The Star Saga timeline
From the Beginning to the End . Part 1 : 20 to 22 century FTL age 20th century : 1940 - WW2 starts ; 1944 - The Allied forces lose the battle of Normandy ; 1945 - The Allied forces launch an assault on Nazi Germany , the Allies are defeated , Nazi launch nuclear bombs on Allied countries , the world surrenders , The Third Reich regime over the world starts ; 1953 - Alexis Iohanis lands on the Moon 1956 - The Resistance is formed to defeate the Nazi ; 1957 - WW3 starts ; 1963 - The Third Reich is defeated and a new government begins to form ; 1964 - The United Earth Government is formed ; 1967 - Steven Rogers is chosen chancellor of the UEG council ; 1974 - The mission to Mars is launched ; 1975 - Bazil Iarnis , William Gates and Amilya Wetz land on Mars ; 1988 - Steven Rogers is assassinated , Amelia Mercer is chosen chancellor ; 1994 - The first prototype for an interstellar ship is launched and reaches Jupiter ; 1999 - The second prototype is launched and reaches Neptune before exploding ; 21st century : 2001 - Cancer is cured along with other incurable diseases ; 2010 - The third prototype is launched and reaches Pluto ; 2024 - First contact was made with the alien specie the Vulcanites ; 2026 - Technology was uplifted even higher than before ; 2030 - USS Enterprise is launched and begins her 5 years mission ; 2033 - First contact with the Mangelans ; 2035 - Enterprise returns from her 5 years journey ; 2040 - First contact with the Anubians ; 2042 - The Anubian war begins ; 2046 - Battle of Fort Cassey ; 2050 - Battle for Alpha Gama colony ; 2059 - Battle for Earth ; 2065 - UEG victory , dissolution of the Anubian Empires ; 2072 - The UEG discover FTL technology 2076 - First contact with the Citari ; 2082 - The Eugenic war begins ; 2085 - Battle for UK ; 2089 - Battle for Mars colony ; 2090 - UEG victory , augmented humans leave Earth ; 2094 - First contact with Krelq ; 2095 - The Krelq war begins ; 2097 - UEG victory due to Krelq civil war 2099 - Formation of Starfleet ; 22nd century : 2109 - Earth is evacuated because of planet s core instability ; 2112 - The new UEG capital planet is Terra Nueva ; 2120 - First visual contact with Telarians 2123 - Robot rebellion begins ; 2124 - The Machine war begins ; 2130 - Battle of Luna Secundus ; 2132 - Battle of Anatari Nebula ; 2135 - Battle of Terra Nueva ; 2140 - Robo Republic victory due to UEG surrender ; 2145 - Discovery of Atlantis which is actually a space city of a long extinct civilization ; 2151 - The vulcanite homeworld reacheas it s natural end ; 2156 - Vulcanite survivors relocated to New Vulcanus : 2160 - Jonathan Archer is elected chancellor of UEG ; 2172 - The creation of nova bombs ; 2175 - Anubian declare war against humanity , second Anubian war begins 2178 - Battle of Perres colony ; 2184 - Battle of Fort Nixon ; 2190 - Anubian victory due to inferiority of human soldiers ; 2196 - UEG headquarter is bombed by an unknown terrorist organization , Jonathan Archer is killed ; 2199 - William Forrest is elected chancellor ; 12 December 2199 - Discovery of hyperspace , end of FTL age , beginning of Hyperspace age ;